residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution
This article was written by Hyper Zergling. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. * This article is apart of the Hyper Zergling continuity. This is my idea of a Resident Evil Game, which takes place in 2006 where Dominic Lee is on his mission to obtain the Hyper-evolutionary virus samples. Gameplay Like Resident Evil 4 and 5, the camera angle will be third-person over-the-shoulder. Unlike the other Resident Evil games, the player will not be able to make money to buy and/or improve weapons. However, there will be a variety of weapons, ammunition, and supplies lying in nearly every corner. When the character is at low health, he/she will begin to show signs of losing consciousness, and it will be harder for the player to control. Playable Characters *Dominic Lee is the male protagonist. Unlike any of the protagonists, he will seem to be the easiest to use, due to his advantage in every stat. Unfortunately, he will almost always find himself fighting at least five enemies at once, and seldom fight easier Zombies. It is rare for him to find weapons during his solo missions. At the beginning of the game, he starts out with an M16A3+M203, an XM11L, the Silicon carbide Edge, and a First Aid Spray. When all his firearms have at most one clip left, he will automatically switch to his sword (the player will be allowed to switch back right after). This can become inconvenient, especially when the player is in the middle of shooting at a long range. Dom's special abilities include being able to auto-dodge enemies. The lower his health is, the less of a chance he will have a successful evasion. He will also auto-target the head of the nearest enemy. *Jane Bradstreet is the female protagonist. The player will find her parts easier, due to the low number of enemies she will encounter, and most of them being only zombies. Also, she will often be in areas where weapons and supplies are abundant. However, when she is hurt by a virus-infected creature, she must use the Vaccine (she carries around) within a certain amount of time, or she "becomes a zombie" (dies). She starts with a Franchi SPAS-12, a Desert Eagle, a Combat Knife, and the Vaccine. Weapons The following are usable weapons throughout the game. Some weapons are more common and others, and some weapons are compatible only to one of the characters. Some guns can only be used on certain levels. Melee: *Silicon Carbide Edge (Dom only) *Combat Knife (Jane only) *Pitchfork *Fire Axe *Death Scythe Handguns/Magnums: *XM11L (Dom only) *Desert Eagle (Jane only) *Colt Anaconda *Flare Gun Shotguns: *Franchi Spas-12 (Jane only) *Double Barrel Shotgun Machine Guns: *M16A3+M203 (Dom only) *Thompson Submachine Gun *Tesla Cannon *American-180 Explosives: *Hand Grenade x5 *Fragmentation Grenade x3 *Splitter Grenade x3 *Napalm-rocket Launcher Locations *Ground Zero (Raccoon City) *Abandoned Coast *Peru Enemies *Zombie *Cerberus *Crimson Head *Licker *Hunter *Neptune *Silvus (boss) *Charles Burr (boss) *Naglfar (boss) *Tony Wesker (boss) *Levi Holiday (boss) Plot Coming Soon Trivia *The way Dom knocks down broken/locked doors depends on the weapon he is holding. The animations are very similar to the SPARTAN melee animations in Halo, excluding when he is using his sword (he kicks the door open like everyone else). Category:Games